


Not at all going to plan

by orphan_account



Series: Emmy's nameless kylux au [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Goes Dark, Ben solo needs love, But is still so pure, F/F, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Hux is an adorable bean i will fight you, Light!side Ben, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Schmoop, Technically Incomplete, as in there will be other installments in this verse, but i like it, but this stands alone, i cant belive i wote something this long, i cri, so many words wow, the ending is a little shoddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gets himself caught by the Resistance, aiming to make off with their star Force User(tm), all the while staying comfortably unattached.<br/>Of course, since when has that plan ever worked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not at all going to plan

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest thing i have ever written, and is completely Unbeta'd(tm), so if you spot any mistakes or want to be a Beta, hit me up here or on tumblr (link in end notes)  
> And i think i've fixed the few bugs i had in the HTML so tell me if there are any more

Ben solo picked at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt as he scanned the floor with his eyes, and areas out of sight with the  (there were far more of these, given the amount of trees clouding his vision, what with being in a forest and all.) 

He felt the tug of a fading consciousness at the edge of his mind, somewhere to his West, and turned, walking towards it until he could almost read the muffled, incoherent thoughts of its owner. Impulsively, he gave the mind a mighty poke, pulling a groan from the wreckage of a TIE fighter to his left, presumably where the previously-unconscious man was.

 

There are reasons Ben wasn’t known for his foreplanning - this would just be another item on the extremely long list -  because on second thoughts, waking up one of the First Order’s most senior officers when trying to take him hostage probably wasn’t the brightest of ideas

Stealthily as possible, he crept into the wreckage, jumping and pinning the red haired man to the floor.(Not that it was neccescary, what with him being nearly unconscious and all.)

_‘Omigod, this guy is a fucking gingernut!’_ Ben’s thoughts rang out loud and clear to everyone, enticing a mutter of 'bitch,’ from the subject of them.

'Aw, wow, he speaks!’ Ben laughed, before retying his hair, and picking the smaller man up. 'So, you got a name, or am I gonna have to call you Gingerbread?’

The man in his arms’ face stiffened, and settled into a glare that would’ve had most men trembling in their boots. 'Hux. General Hux.’ 

Ben stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, before walking on. 'Like, the General Hux? The one pretty much in charge of, like, the whole First Order?’

Hux nodded, unable, or perhaps just unwilling, to speak. (Or maybe he just found Ben’s naivety amusing - as if one man alone could be in charge of something like The First Order; the idea was just implausible.)

Ben smirked. 'Oh man, my mom hates you so fucking much - this is gonna be hilarious.’

Hux snorted. 'Really? And whom, may I ask, is your mother?’

'General Leia Organa, leader of the Resistance - You do know who she is, right?’

'Yes, unfortunately,’ Hux growled out through gritted teeth, an unconscious wave of disgust surrounding his words.

Big mistake.

With a flick of one of Ben’s hands, Hux was being flung against a tree, an invisible hand wrapped around his throat, a pair of flame-filled brown eyes that would’ve been able to pin him to the tree even without the force, Ben’s clenched fists twitching by his sides. 'You talk - no, you even _think_ about my mother like that ever again - and believe me, I'll know if you do - and I will make you regret the day you were even born, _General.’_ With another twitch of his hands, he sent Hux crashing to the floor, effectively knocking him out yet again.

Their walk back to the ship they had travelled on was swift, Ben’s speed fuelled by righteous anger, Hux’s head snapping about carelessly in his arms.

Ben stalked on board, his hair somehow untied, his simple clothing snapping in a non-existent wind, the air around him sparkling with barely controlled power. 

It seemed Hux had learned his first lesson -  No matter what, if you are around Ben Solo, you do not insult Leia Organa.

The aforementioned woman appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and saw the barely conscious man on a seat, opposite her son, who was - almost literally - frying the air with rage. 

She sighed 'What did he say, Ben?' 

'He insulted you, the fucking ginger piece of shi-' Ben suddenly found himself unable to move his mouth.

'Language, Ben,' his mother chastised him. 'This man may be our enemy, but you should not talk to your mother with that mouth.' 

'Sorry, Mom,' Ben sent the thought to his mother with a rueful smile on his face, asking for forgiveness, and the freedom to speak again - his jaw relaxed, and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

With a small smile on her face, Leia replied, 'Make sure he doesn't die before we get back home, Ben,' and walked back into the cockpit. 

Ben sighed, knowing what his mother meant included something along the lines of 'Make sure no one back home can kill him, either.'

'Hmm, seems like your mother actually does have some control over the force then,' an arrogant croak chipped in from the back, 'Aren't you meant to be tending to my injuries, Ben?'

Ben glowered, but Hux carried on regardless 'After all, isn't that what mommy dearest just told you to do? You could've killed me out there, then where would you be?'

With a huff, Ben corrected him, 'She just told me to make sure you don't die, asshole. Doesn't mean I gotta make you better - be grateful you're still alive, anyway, and not just a corpse freezing in the cold out there, cuz if I had killed you, don't think she'd ever know about it. She'd never go into my mind without my explicit permission, and I never give that away.' 

'That won't make people trust you, you know that, right?' Hux pointed out with a debonair quirk of his eyebrow, despite his battered and obviously painful face.

'If i ever find myself needing to prove my trustworthiness, I will be sure call on the simply spectacular advice of a man, who despite commanding the biggest army in the galaxy, decides to go into the field himself and allows himself to be captur-' Ben paused, before closing his eyes and making a grabbing motion with his hand. A small black tube flew into his hand, and he cast it out into the airlock, and then pushed it into space, sending it spinning as far away from his home as possible. 'A tracking chip - very clever Hux, I applaud you.' 

Another pause, and Ben laughed. 

'Or at least I would if you hadn't gotten caught. Idiot.'

An hour or so passed in silence, until a peek out the window showed that they were close to landing, and Ben sighed, remembering that he still had to get Hux back through all of the resistance - sadly without them killing him.

Making sure a bunch of angry rebels didn't kill the guy who was the epitome of everything they stood against. This was going to be fun.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ben wasn't sure how he got Hux to the medbay alive; there was a vague recollection of his mother telling everyone to leave them alone, and that the mission had been a success, with zero casualties and only minor injuries - or maybe it was that Hux looked near dead already, and they thought him not worth attacking. 

Maybe they just didn't recognise him.

_'Or maybe, Ben, it's because they're scared of you,'_ a voice in the back of his head whispered. He shook his head, trying to get it out. _'They're terrified of you, they only put up with you because of your mother - why do you think everyone likes Rey more? After all, you and I both know it's not because of her strength,'_

_**'NO! You leave her out of this!'**_ Ben practically screamed inside his head. They wouldn't - couldn't - bring his cousin into this; she may be a suck up, and a childish pain in the ass, but she was family, and you love your family no matter what.

Ben wondered about the man having his injuries attended to by reluctant nurses - did Hux have a family; a proper one, not one where they live through pictures but never actually talk to eachother (and of course, Ben is _brilliant_ at talking to his - note the sarcasm). Ben thought that he wouldn't - Father was part of the empire, probably quite a high rank, Mother probably rich and vain - showed affection through gift giving rather than actual, well, affection and stuff; so, picture perfect, but not so good behind the curtains. 

Ben then wondered why he gave a fuck about a man intent on destroying everything he worked for - particularly one as abrasive and disagreeable as the General seemed to be - not that he could've gotten a particularly good judge on Hux's character in the short time they had, for lack of a better word, known eachother, but Hux had insulted his mother. That was, at least to Ben, enough to prove someone a monster - okay, he loved his mother, sue him. 

He took a seat on the bench by the now-unconscious man on the bed, head in his hands, when his father came up behind him 'You don't have to stay here, you know?' 

The young man sighed, 'I kinda do, though - I mean, it's me that flung him into a tree and nearly knocked him out, I should at least make sure he's okay,' Ben snorted. 'Or at least as okay as he can be here.'

Han paused, before asking, 'Why though - his life's mission is to destroy us, and everything we're working for, why would you be worried if he was okay?'

'I don't like hurting people, dad, enemies or not. It just feels... I don't know, wrong. What if i go to far, and kill someone, or something?' his voice dropped to a panicked whisper and he looked up at his father with tears glimmering in his eyes, 'What if I... Turn?'

Han reached a hand over to ruffle his son's hair 'Don't worry about that, kid, you're your mother's son, that'll never happen to you - just make sure to get some sleep, okay, you've had a long day.' he walked off with the air of a man who had just checked the hardest item off his list of responsibilities, and Ben curled up on the bench, trying to sleep - he still didn't know why he cared so much.

The next few days before Hux woke up passed pretty much as normal: sparring with Rey - and nearly always winning, training, meditating, and cooking for people when they needed food, and he needed a break - but there was one difference; he spent all his time thinking about that voice and what it had said - did anyone here really care about him?

Hell, even his own father only really sought him out when he wanted Ben for a mission, or to find people for him around base.

It was beginning to look like he only mattered to one person on base: Leia. 

He stalked towards the training room, when he saw Poe and the new guy - Finn, or something like that - and remembered. He'd mattered to Poe at some point too - but that was all over now. He carried on walking, this time heading out towards the forest, and thought of all the people here, who really didn't need him; Rey had Jess, Lexi had Tom, hell even the 3 droids had more people who cared about him than he did! 

So... 

He had to prove himself to them - to everyone - that he was needed, even if it was just for his amazing cakes (because even when he was happy with himself, he knew he wasn't the most delightful conversationalist) and his talent with the force. 

And with a slightly lighter heart and purpose in his step, he strolled back to one of the kitchens on the base.

2 hours, 3 bags of flour, a metric fuckton of eggs, and enough cake for everyone on base later, Ben was feeling a lot better, and decided to go and check on the prisoner (definitely just to see if they could interrogate him yet, not because he was like, worried, or anything. Definitely not worried. At all.) 

He unlocked and pushed open the barred doors to the room (or more accurately, cell) where Hux was, and was greeted, for the first time all week, by the man sitting up, and with a cocky smirk and a sparkle in his eye asking, 'Couldn't stay away, huh?' 

As Ben tried to stammer out an answer, he came to one conclusion.

He was mightily screwed. And not in a good way. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ben picked the Datapad used to keep track of patients out of it's slot in the wall, and saw that no one knew the General had woken up. He sent a quick message to the MedCenter, to alert the nurse in charge of him (his name was Rory, or something) and then sat down to wait. Just to make sure Hux didn't try and escape, or anything. Not because he wanted to know if he, like, collapsed again, or anything. 

Okay, maybe he did a little bit. Only because he wanted to interrogate him, not because he was worried, or anything.

Not that there was any particular reason that Ben would be doing the interrogating - strolling leisurely through someone's brain without their consent wasn't particularly Lightside-y after all. 

Still, he could hope. 

Hux had obviously gotten bored while Ben had been having his mini existential crisis, and decided to have another go at initiating a conversation - or perhaps at obtaining some information, though he probably wasn't lucid enough for that, having been unconscious for days. 'Really though, Ben, why are you here; did mommy dearest send you to comb through my brain or something?'

With an almost audible roll of his eyes, Ben sighed 'Nah, can't do that unsupervised - shame really, I'd love to get a look inside that brain of yours - find out what tragic accident caused the removal of all morals and compassion,' he chuckled, before continuing, 'Unless you were born without them - or did you get them beaten out of you by your no good father?' 

Hux almost flinched at the sudden onslaught of memories that ran through his head at the younger man's tone and words, but he managed to control it fairly well - or at least he thought he did, until Ben's eyes widened and a panicked look crossed his face 'Oh, Oh god, I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to - I wasn't, I- I didn't know, I'm sorry,' he stammered out, hands flailing with nervous energy, until Hux cut him off with a slice of his hand. 

'Don't worry about it,' he deadpanned, his face wiped clean of all emotion, like chalk off one of the slates children learnt to write with. 'I'm a far greater man than he could ever hope to be, his past treatment of me is forgotten.'

'If you'd forgotten it, you wouldn't've tried to hide your reaction so hard,' Ben countered, before continuing with what could almost be described as tenderness, 'It's okay to have feelings once in a while, you know? You don't have to be completely heartless here - it might even make people like you more if you act like you have something akin to a soul.' He chuckled at the end of his statement, before turning and striding out of the room - but not before Hux had seen the faint blush dusting his cheeks. 

Which was honestly quite interesting to the General; a man like Hux making Ben Solo blush; maybe his mission from Leader Snoke wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. 

After all, it seemed the boy was pretty enamoured with him already; convincing him to help the General escape wasn't going to be much trouble at all.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ 

Ben ran back to the kitchens - the one place he felt he was actually of any use; he couldn't even fucking talk to a prisoner without feeling guilty about upsetting him... 

He hoped Hux was okay. He had to be, right? A man couldn't destroy an entire planetary system without feeling any trace of remorse and then break down because someone brought up his shitty childhood, could he?

Except, he could. Ben had felt the wave of anxious rage that had rippled off Hux when he made that remark - and near instantly regretted it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts; why did he even care about Hux's crap childhood? It's not like he cared about Hux, or anything - he was just another First Order Piece of shit , hell-bent on having everything in the galaxy under his thumb, to play with as he saw fit. 

_'You could have that, too, if you left - you could take him with you, go on and rule the galaxy,' __Ben flinched at the sudden intrusion into his mind. _'But why would I do that? My entire life is here, why would I leave? __'__

_'Oh, that's easy - Power. Respect.'_

_'But no love.'_

A foreign feeling of amusement crossed Ben's mind, accompanied by the words, _'It's not like you get much of that here anyway, is it - Just leave,'_

The voice had stopped, but the presence in Ben's head was still there - this time accompanied by a sense of detached curiosity - what was the boy going to do? 

He tried to follow the presence back to it's source, and caught barely a glimpse of the owner of the voice - a tall man, pale as death and with a face mangled by years of war; a constant quest for power - but then he met an immense force, pushing him back, warning him away. He practically crashed into it, and then scampered back, his mind and heart bruised and battered by the rage and hatred on the surface of that mind, but then gave way to a grudging admiration - no force user had ever gotten so close to breaking through the man's barriers before.

_'There is so much power there - come to me, I can teach you to use it.'_ There was half a second where Ben was tempted, but he couldn't go. His life was here, and even though it was a mess, he wouldn't change it for the world.

Or so he thought.

\---

As he rested, Hux ran over his plan in his head - at it's core, it was fairly simple; turn the boy dark (though that was mostly Snoke's job), convince him to help Hux escape, and return to the Finalizer, Leia Organa's son in tow. The tricky part was going to be convincing the boy to betray everyone he'd ever known; still, Hux had made greater men do far worse things, so it shouldn't be too hard once he'd worked out how to do it. 

So, that begs the question - how do you convince someone to leave their entire life behind for you, a man they had been bred to hate? 

To answer that, you first have to know: what is the only thing stronger than hate?

Love.

So - to convince someone who hates you to run away with you, you have to make them fall in love with you. 

And that was Hux's plan: to make Ben Solo fall in love with him - without falling in love with Ben in the process.

It was going to be easy, Hux was certain - after all, he had never fallen in love with any of the people he had met so far in his life, what good reason would he have to start now? 

(And it was completely obvious that the boy was smitten with him, even if he refused to admit it.)

In fact, after near another week in his cell Hux was so convinced of his own lack of feeling that when Ben came in with a pair of cupcakes in his hands, a smile that would make the very sun jealous spread across his face, and a voice filled with excitement as he talked about the mission one of his friends had just returned from the General did not notice the way his heart was skipping till at least half an hour after the younger man left. When he did realize, he was glad nobody could be bothered to check up on him, as he felt the heat flood his face and then knew without a doubt that he had gone bright red. 

And he also knew, that in the department of Ben Solo, he was well and truly screwed. This was not going according to plan. 

\-----

Ben was also screwed, but not in the same way. He was still being bothered by that strange voice - well, maybe bothered wasn't quite the right word; bothering was something midges did, the voice was worse than that. It constantly hovered in the back of his mind, preying on him when he was vulnerable, always whispering to him, asking for him to turn to the dark, for him to leave everything behind for a cause he had been taught to think evil. He could never do that. 

Except, he could.

Because he knew he wasn't wanted here, except by one, maybe two people. One of those people could help him get to a place where his power, his anger, his way of looking at the world would be accepted - revered even. 

And that one person was not the woman who he'd known all his life, but was in fact the person said woman had raised him to hate (not directly, but the hatred was definitely there.) 

It was also the person he may or may not be a tiny bit in love with - but there was no way Ben was going to admit that outside of the sanctuary of his own mind. Or in it, actually; he hurriedly pushed the thought away to where no one could find it without leaving him a wreck, which would make the small bit of information useless to anyone trying to interrogate him. 

Because it's hardly like they could use that piece of information against Hux, is it?

\---

Hux rolled nimbly out of his bed, and peered through the small window at the top of the wall - the sun was just beginning to lighten the sky; it was probably somewhere between three and four in the morning, so no one should've been awake. 

And that made the sound of bare feet padding softly through the corridor just outside his cell rather suspicious. Hux tensed as whoever it was went by, but relaxed after a few minutes passed without any other disturbances. He waited a further couple of minutes, before curling back up on top of his covers and falling into a fitful sleep.

The footsteps returned a half hour or so later, an air of confusion brought with them by their owner as he puzzled out a decision that would change his life forever - and he had no idea what to do, because like every angst-ridden teen ever, he'd been procrastinating via means of an existential crisis. 

Why was it so urgent? 

Well, Ben had been listening (maybe he shouldn't've, but sometimes he just couldn't help it), and he had discovered a couple of unfortunate truths:

1\. They had been Interrogating Hux. Without telling him.

2\. They were going to try again tomorrow - once again, without telling him.

3\. That would be the last time, due to Hux's reluctance to reveal information - and while no more interrogations may seem like a good thing, it really wasn't. 

Because that would mean Hux was useless. 

And an enemy. 

And that would mean, come the morning after this final interrogation, General Brendol Hux of The First Order would be dead. 

To think that a but few weeks ago, Ben would probably have cheered at that, along with everyone on this godforsaken planet - one step closer to liberating the galaxy from the curse of The First Order and all - but now... 

But now, he would do anything to stop it happening. Even selling out his own... His own what? They were nothing to him now - why settle for friendships, things that rely on something as flimsy and changeable as human emotion, when you can have respect, fear, power - concrete things that cannot be bent and broken like the minds of weak-willed men that are ruled by their emotions, their attachments - their weaknesses. 

He could not afford to be weak anymore. Not if he was going to save Hux. 

Save him, and make him the most powerful man in the galaxy - Ben with his powers, his determination, his will to prove himself, and Hux, with his ice-cold heart, his meticulous planning and his way of pushing people into saying exactly what he wanted them to; Ben had told Hux things he would barely admit to himself in the time they had been talking - the man was brilliant, to say the least. They could have it all, if they wanted. 

Hmm... Emperor Hux - it had a nice ring to it. 

But there would be no point wasting time on daydreams about what could be if Hux was executed. 

So Ben needed a way to get him off the planet - and back to the First Order's mysterious hideout - without getting caught.

And before that, he needed to know if Hux even wanted him around - he could not throw away a life, no matter how shitty it was, for unrequited affection and uncertain promises of power. 

He walked past Hux's door for the third - or was it the fourth? - time, and gently pushed the door open.

\--

Hux bolted upright in his bed as the door creaked open, but then relaxed as he saw who was entering. A soft, almost shy smile graced his features as Ben perched on the bed next to him, but he soon pulled his countenance back into it's usual emotionless form. 

'You should smile more - it suits you,' was all Ben had to say. Hux _definitely_ didn't blush, but the smile slowly crept back onto his face.

In a soft voice that was undeniably out of character, yet still so _him,_ Hux asked, 'Have you a reason to be here, Ben, or did you just feel like waking me up in the middle of what may be the last sleep I ever get?'

Ah. So he knew - or at least suspected - that they would kill him. 

'Actually, I came to help you escape - but first, there's something I need to know. Do you -' Ben paused, the words sticking in his throat. 'Do you - care for me? At all? Because, as much as I wish I hadn't, I have come to care for you, Hux. Perhaps a little too much.' 

He paused again, and took a breath 'So tell me, do you care?'

The tender expression on the young man's face took Hux by surprise, and with a surprising amount of care and sincerity in his voice, all he said was, _'Yes.'_

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on tumblr](http://emisnotavampire.tumblr.com)  
>  also comments and kudos, like rain in the desert, are much appreciated  
> :)


End file.
